The Fairy-Tale Fix
by TheEverRedSagePotato
Summary: 4 girls, a missing School Guardian, and a society of people who can jump into books... The times are about to get crazier then ever, friends. Jump in if you dare- the story is aware... OVER 200 VIEWS! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1 - Rain

** Hey peoples! So before you guys start reading the story, I just want to fill you in on a few things. First: This is a collab account, and this happens to be our first story written together. Second: The chapters are written separately.**

**For example, I'm Ever, and I'm starting this out. Then Sage will write the next chapter from her character's P.O.V, then Red, then Potato, and then we start the cycle over again. And thirdly: This story is an idea we came up with spontaneously.**

**Okay, and disclaimer: I or any of the other writers on here do not own School for Good and Evil. :D**

Adrenaline and excitement coursed through my veins as I skidded down the hallway of the Scholar's Book Store and Library. My name's Raina-Anne Mason – or Rain for short – I'm 13 years old, and I'm a Book Jumper.

Book Jumpers – or BJs (but nobody calls us that but me) – are people and kids with the special ability to well, jump into books. That was a bit obvious, wasn't it? Anywho, I'm a Book Jumper, and us Book Jumpers all, either work after-school or even live at Scholar's, like Aunt Becca, who runs the whole thing.

(OBVIOUS FACT: Becca's not really my aunt. We just call her that.)

And, as you've probably guessed Scholar's isn't a normal library. I say only library, because, well, in a book store you buy books, and we don't want people buying the books that hold special properties. But, that's not really the point. Also in Scholar's there's an alarm system (another obvious fact) that doesn't guard against the normal burglars.

There's a group of untrained Book Jumpers (who have refused to follow up on the years of training it takes to fully master the power that one holds as a BJ), who've been going around messing up stories. It's our job, as Book Jumpers to go around fixing things. I'm honestly not sure how the alarms work, but I know it's something complicated and that each world has a Guardian.

But, as it so happened, (the third obvious fact) the alarm was going off right now. It was my turn to see what it was, so I raced up the stairs that was in the back of the book store and led up into the library, which was awesome. But this was only my 2nd mission, and I was awed and terrified.

"Sorry!" I shouted at Jerome, as I knocked over his stack of books, one of the junior Book Jumpers. He sighed. "Rain, honestly!" he shouted back, and said something else about mice and lakes, but I'm not completely sure.

I finally reached the office, and fell over my own two feet. Aunt Becca was waiting for me, her face showing stern amusement. She sighed, and sat down behind her desk. "Raine, as you've already guessed," I picked myself, panting, off the floor, and managed to fall back into the chair, "another world has been changed."

I nodded, trying not to show that that was an obvious fact. Oh- I guess I should explain that. When I was younger I would always look for the secret and the mystery behind things. My grandmother always encouraged me in that, and she always pointed out that by counting the obvious, I could reach the mystery.

I took that literally and, well, it'd become my thing. At least I still wasn't blurting out "OBVIOUS FACT!" anymore. Although, it was quite amusing to see people roll their eyes and respond sarcastically. "Raine!" Aunt Becca scolded, and she pushed a piece of her graying brown hair behind her ear.

"Sorry." I said, although I really wasn't sure what I had to be sorry for, but whatever. She sighed again (OBVIOUS FACT: She sighs a lot, doesn't she?) and continued. "Before you went to No-where, I asked you a question, and I'll ask you again since you didn't hear me: Have you ever heard of the School for Good and Evil?"

Um…. I shook my head, no. Sure I'd seen the books lying around the store downstairs, but I'd never actually thought it was that important. The cover art was cool, though. "No." I said, shaking my head, some of my light brown hair falling in my eyes. I brushed it out.

Aunt Becca looked slightly disappointed. "I thought I assigned all Juniors to read the new stories that'd come in?" I cocked my head. She had? OH- yes! She had! I'd only started the Blood of Olympus though, and with homework and other fandoms, I hadn't gotten around to reading anymore books.

"OH!" I exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! I remember now- I'm currently on Jason's point of view in the sort of middle-ish of the Blood of Olympus." Becca raised her head slightly. "Ah. Well, the Guardian of the School for Good and Evil has gone missing. I've put toge-"

I held my hand out in the bit of the 'woah-stop' motion. "The Guardian has gone missing? Is that even possible?" I was bubbling with more questions, but I knew that Aunt Becca wouldn't tolerate that many at once.

"I know, Rain, it seems impossible now, but Authors are mysterious beings- even more so then us. It is quite possible that something has happened to the Guardian of the School, and it is only part of the story. However, in the even that it hasn't, I've put together a team."

My heartbeat quickened and I think I started wiggling in my seat a little. YES! YES! YES! Aunt Becca didn't even wait for me to reply. "You are on it with 3 other people. Rain, I know that you're going to take this seriously, so I won't even bother telling you to.

"The other 3 people on this- Melody Andrada, Sage Willow, and Tate. Melody is new, and I know this is only your 3rd mission, but be kind to her. Sage has experience, though not as much as Tate. Tate is an oldie when it comes to Book Jumping. She's also a little strange."

Melody Sage Tate. Melody Sage Tate. It became a chant in my head- I wanted to remember their names so I didn't make a fool of myself when I met them. And Tate- I'd heard of her from Jerome and Lynn. They'd said she was amazing at what she does, but that they thought there wasn't something 'right' in her head.

"Rain, it's dangerous to go Jump into unknown places. Pick up a copy of the School for Good and Evil and the sequel, A World Without Princes, on your way out. Place it on my tab." I nodded, my head spinning. YES! YES! YES! I got of the chair and started towards the door when Aunt Becca called me back.

"Yes?" I asked, uncertain. "Rain, I want you to meet the other people on this mission before you go home." I walked back into the room, the door opened, and Melody, Sage, and Tate (Fact: It's so obviously them!) came in.

**Okay, how'd you lot like this chapter? Did you like Rain? Are you confused? Can I get better at anything? Please, please, please, tell us in the reviews. We need to know before we write another chapter.**

**Also, I can't promise when we'll update next. But the more reviews, favorites, and follows we get will be motivation! And less homework. Thank you, if read this, for reading, and, well you know what to do! ~ Ever Beta :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sage

**Author Note: Hi! Sage here! I'm the other 1/4 of the team, and this is my chapter! Hope you like it! It's from my character Sage Willow's point of view. Luv y'all!**

When the doors opened to reveal my new comrade, I thought Becca was playing a prank on us. Unfortunately, Mrs. Becca isn't one for pranks, which is probably a good thing considering the giant organization she runs could fall apart at the seems with one small mishap. Anyways, the girl in front of me couldn't have been any taller than 5 feet and her wild dirty blonde hair was sticking up in every which way. She looked like she'd just ran a mile. She probably had, the Scholar is a huge place. Tucking a few loose hairs behind my ear, I reached out with the other hand to great her.

"Sage Willow." Short and unemotional, just how I like it. "Oh! Um... Rain! My name's Rain... well that's not my full name. Obvious fact." I simply raised an eyebrow at her before turning my expression towards my comrades. Melody and Tate are good people. I'm closer to Tate than Melody, since Melody's new, but they're both good teammates, even if I do question Tate's sanity sometimes. "I'm The Almighty Potato Lord!" She said, reaching out a pale, freckled hand. "And this, is Melody!" Tate can be a little loud sometimes, but she means well. "Yes, yes. Nice to meet you Rain." Rain grinned widely. I almost wanted to ask her to stop, the smile was so wide it almost looked painful.

"As you know, we'll be Jumping into School for Good and Evil soon. I expect you've read it?" I asked her. From the look on her face, it was clear that she hadn't, but she seemed to deem it safer to just nod. I really wanted her to stop smiling. "Okay, good. Now that you've all met one another, you may leave to get ready for the mission. Meet me back here at noon." Mrs. Becca said. The four of us either nodded or said something in agreement before heading our own ways. Rain scampered off, hopefully to go read the School for Good and Evil, along with its sequel. Melody walked off towards the books too, only she went in the direction of the good romance novels. Not my favorite genre. Tate and I walked the same path back to the eating area set up in a secluded part of the Scholar in order to permit a decent amount of talking.

"What do you think of the new girl?" I asked Tate. She laughed in a way that could only be described as a girly chuckle, and turned to look me in the eyes. "I think we'll need her in order to succeed in our mission." We got in line to buy some snacks. "That's not really what I asked, but... alright I guess. I've never really understood you, but you're usually right, so I'll take the bait. Why?" Tate just laughed again, shaking her head. "You'll get it someday." The response would have been really dramatic, but she was still smiling like a maniac, so it kind of ruined the moment. "Why must you be so evasive?" I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed a bag of chips from the snack table before remembering we had a mission soon and picked up an orange instead. Looking around the makeshift cafeteria, I couldn't help but realize how strange we all were. There were people from five years old too ninety-three, people dressed in all black and a few kids dressed like they were rainbows, but there are normal ones too. It's what to be expected though, we're special people. Book Jumping requires a special skill, a natural talent, and you usually don't find special talents in the ordinary, now do you?

"Saaaage!" I heard a yell from across the room. A few people glanced around, but most didn't find the voice interesting enough to care about. I turned around just in time to be clubbed by my little brother and pulled into a hug. "Oh hi Felix." I ruffled his hair a little. "I heard you're going on a mission!" I smiled down at him, he's always wanted to go on a Book Jump mission, but he's not old enough yet and doesn't have enough training either, but he talks about Jumps like they're the coolest thing in the world. It always manages to pull a rare smile out of me, even if it is a tad sad looking. The only person who can make me smile is my brother, and I like to keep it that way. "Yes, I am. I wont be gone for long though, and I'll be part of a group so it should be safe." I smiled weakly again, trying to convince myself more than him of my safety. After what happened during my last mission, I hadn't gone on one since. This would be my first in a while. A "recovery mission" if you will.

When we met back up in the Jump Room, all hope for success left me. Rain was clutching the two books we were about to try and fix, rocking on her heals in excitement. It was easy to tell she'd read them. How she did in such a short time, I'll never know. Melody was nose deep in a romance novel, unnecessary sunglasses balanced on her head for style. And then there was Tate. She had grabbed a potato from the kitchen while I talked to my brother, since they don't keep raw potatoes out on the table. You can guess why. She wasn't eating it though, which would have been strange if it didn't happen every day. She would grab a potato and coddle it until I took it from her and either ate it or disposed of it, telling her that hugging potatoes is NOT normal. The three of them were quite a sight to behold.

"Okay girls, are you ready?" We all nodded, Rain piping up with an enthusiastic "Yes!" Mrs. Becca grabbed the book we were going into off the shelf on the far wall, laying it on the table in front of us. "Now remember, when you go into their world, try your best to fit in. Don't give away your mission, or the UnTrained will surely find you. And most of all, fix everything you can, but do not, DO NOT, take any longer than 7 days. After seven days, you'll be lost in the world forever. Basic training, but it's protocol to tell you again. Goodbye!" The four of us stuck our hands in the book, and with a drowning sensation, we were off into the world of School for Good and Evil.

**Author's Note: How did ya like it?! RedMark, aka Melody, is taking the next chapter. Can't wait to see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Melody

(Authors note: ello. My name Redmark and the character who is being portrayed is Melody. I hope you enjoy the chapter!)

Ouch. I landed face first in the ground, with a chuck load of grass in my mouth. I guess I should've listened to Tate back in the Jump room, she told me about some tips and advice on what to expect and what I should do on my first mission. But it was just sooooo darn boring to hear her go on and on and on and plus I knew what I was doing. My two fathers (yes my dad's are gay) are the best Jumpers, they fixed The Lord of the Rings, The Wizard of Oz, The Notebook, The Princess Bride and so much more. They loved Jumping but they wanted to start a family, they got married and adopted me. When they discovered that I wanted to be a book jumper they literally screamed and jumped around the kitchen floor, almost as if they were doing a tribal dance. They gave me loads of books to read about jumping and surviving, and gave me 101 lessons about what and what not to do in a book.

I got up and spat the grass out of my mouth. "I told you to keep your mouth closed." Tate said in a sarcastic voice with a smile perched on her face. Tate was super tall, but it fitted for her age, she had deep dark brown, almost black curly hair, with a pale freckle skin tone. She could've looked like an innocent 16 year old, but she had a deep brown insane look in her eyes, as if you don't know if she would kill you or slaughter you in the next second. I'm definitely going to keep an eye on her. Right next to Tate was Sage, who was giving me that annoyed stare as if she was already done with me. She had long brown hair that was parted in the center, and a tan skin tone. Her neon green eyes were utterly terrifying, almost un-human to have such eyes. Last but not least, there was Rain. She was plopped on the ground, cris-cross-apple-sauce (never understood why it was called that) reading A World without Princes on her lap. She had a very peculiar hairstyle, she had dirty blond hair, but it was straight on top, half wavy in the middle, and half curly on the bottoms. That's a head turner. She had playful green eyes, just like a little kid.

"Done?" Sage said with an awful stare pointing directly towards me. I quickly nodded to avoid anymore of those harsh stares.

"Okay we have seven days to comple-."

"NOOOOOOOOO" Rain screamed and started fluttering around us while still holding the book. Sage didn't really appreciate being rudely interrupted, when Rain passed her way again, Sage grabbed the book out of Rain's hand and hit her across the head with it. Rain rubbed her head and stopped fluttering in confusion.

Sage regained her composure and continued "We have seven days to complete this mission, we have to work together or we'll become part of the book. We also have to keep an eye out for the UnTrained."

"Just to let you know the UnTrained are the rouge kids, who mess everything up!" I immediately responded.

Everyone had a blank stare, but I knew deep inside they were thankful.

"Ahhh..okay." Tate responded. She pulled out the map that Auntie Becca handed to her earlier, and laid it out on the ground. She pointed at the Endless Woods, "we're here and we have to go to the Blue Woods, from there we can split up and look for the Guardian." We all nodded in agreement and headed our way towards the blue forest.

It was an incredibly warm Sunday afternoon. It felt like we've been walking for hours, my feet were getting tired and my sweat was making my bangs stick on my forehead. It was also incredibly quiet, earlier Rain was singing a song about potatoes and Tate joined in. It was quite amusing for awhile until it got very annoying and Sage had to yell at them to shut up. Thank you Sage!

I had a weird sense that we were being followed, but then again, I get paranoid pretty easily. One time, I was walking back from school and I noticed a shadow that was following me. I didn't care at first, until after a couple of blocks I noticed that it was still following me. My heart dropped down to my stomach and I stood there paralyze, hopping that the stranger would just walk away, pretty stupid- I know. I took out my handy-dandy pepper spray that my parents gave to me. The object moved closer towards me and started licking my leg. PERVERT. I quickly turned around without looking and pepper sprayed down towards my leg. Turns out it was a dog...

"EARTH TO MELODY! OBVIOUS FACT: WE LIVE IN EARTH" Rain yelled at me and shook me back to reality.

"yeah, sorry. I was thinking of something" I said quickly. Rest in peace, Pepper.

"We're here in the blue forest. Let's go over the rules.

Remember, our mission is to find the Guardian.

We have to blend in or the UnTrained will catch us.

We will meet at the pavilion, every night.

You will not CHANGE anything from the story.

got it"? Sage said seriously with her neon eyes looking deep in your soul saying if-you-screw-anything-up-I'll-personally-kill you.

I raised my hand up, as if Sage was my teacher. Sage gave me a long hard cold stare until she actually answered my question. "Yes Melody, what is it?"

"I know that you all should know that I'm going to follow the rules.

We swung from vine to vine, and I successfully didn't fall down. A flood of pretty blue butterflies came our way, wait BLUE BUTTERFLIES! Luckily the butterflies weren't coming towards me, they were coming towards Rain. Poor Rain. Rain was freaking out hysterical that she couldn't handle it anymore and let go of the vine.

Shoutout to:

GeminiCraziqueen for reviewing :))

Please like and review! criticism is welcomed :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Tate

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm Potato Lord! This is my chapter! …Yah!**

_We are so screwed, _I thought as I clasped my hand around yet another vine and swung. _We're all girls. _I was getting really tired of supporting my weight on nothing but tendrils of plant life, and the job wasn't all that much easier when you saw people beneath you, not exhausted at all, being hoisted and moved by friendly greenery. What was this underground plant system place even called again? Ah, forget it! I won't even try picking apart my fuzzy memories of this book. It's not all that important right now. And I'm too lazy. What is important right now is coming up with a plan we can use once we reach the Blue… Forest? Or was it Woods? Gah!

What was Becca thinking when she put together our team? We're on a mission that primarily focuses on searching, yet we can only search the School for Girls and parts of the Blue Woods… Forest… whatever, without attracting unwanted attention. There's no way we can investigate the School for Boys without getting slaughtered. Even if the UnTrained are easy to spot here, we can't hope to confront them if they turn out to be boys! And wasn't this the book where Mr. Sader's sister becomes dean or something? She's dangerous! It's just flat out reckless to assemble an all-female team in this universe! Not to mention Sage is still recovering from the emotional trauma in her last mission! Why does everything have to be so difficult?!

While I was ranting to myself, I heard something that made my heart race up to my throat. The rustling of vines. A loud shrieking, sounding farther and farther away by the second. I paused in my swinging to risk a glance downward. A person with dirty blond hair. _No. _I froze. My mind burst into alarms. Immediately, I whirled around to where Rain was supposed to be. Gone. All that I saw was Melody, just a few vines away with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, staring down at the bottomless pit beneath us. I followed her gaze and noticed something else that made my day even better. Hearing a sharp gasp ahead of me, I knew Sage just saw the same thing. Blue butterflies. Right below us. I suppressed a shriek. Blue butterflies! Blue butterflies! Not just anyone's blue butterflies, but _Sader's _blue butterflies! Crap! Crap! Crap!

The butterflies briefly glided around the spot Rain had plummeted moments before, as if they were contemplating something, then dove straight down. Within seconds, I couldn't see them anymore.

My brain felt numb as I processed what just happened. Rain gone, possibly dead. Sader already onto us. All in the span of a few seconds. This has to be one of the worst missions I've taken up in my five years of book jumping.

* * *

The next few hours of grabbing vine after vine felt like a millennium. The butterflies refused to make a reappearance, making me believe that they stuck around Rain. They must be following her. _Or inspecting her corpse,_ a sick voice crept into my mind. I shook my head. She's not dead. She's safe. Doesn't something save students who accidentally fall off of the vines? _But we're not students, _the voice retorted. Rain's fine. She's been on three missions before. She has experience and probably found a way to catch herself.

Even as I tried to convince myself of it, the lump in my throat still remained.

Sage, Melody, and I didn't dare utter a whisper as we swung from vine to vine. Though the butterflies were gone, the dangers weren't. We could still see the faint outlines of people far below us being transported by the vegetation. After so much panic, we were a lot more alert and cautious. We weren't willing to take our chances.

We found numerous exits to the underground plant system along the way, including a few in a tiger lily, an oak tree, and a blueberry bush, but they all led out to places in the Blue-whatever we didn't recognize. Finally, at about sundown, we managed to get out into familiar territory, and by familiar territory, I mean directly in front of the gates to the two schools. Turns out the exit was in a tulip.

I examined our new surroundings the moment we resurfaced. Two large gates were ahead of us, one blocked off with what looked to be rocks and thorns. Beyond them towered a dark castle and a light castle, which I knew were the School for Boys and the School for Girls. Behind us was nothing but plants, all a varying shade of blue.

After taking in the sights, I looked over at my teammates. Melody was sprawled out on the ground, clutching bits of grass between her fingers and pulling them out. Sage was facing the two schools with her brows knit together in concentration.

After a few moments of staying silent, Sage turned to us and said, "We need to get into those schools somehow."

Oh, crap! I had forgotten about making a plan when Rain had fallen from the vine! I checked my head, waiting to see if some brilliant idea would pop up in my panic so that I wouldn't have to tell Sage bad news. Thankfully, Melody began talking, so I didn't have to say that I hadn't come up with a plan.

"What?" Melody looked completely taken aback. "Are we just going to forget about what happened to Rain? Guys, we gotta find her!"

I gave her a sad look and responded, "If we focus on the task at hand, we'll eventually run into Rain again." _In whatever horrible condition she's in, _I thought. "With no disguise, she'll stick out like a sore thumb. We'll hear about her pretty quickly if she's seen by anyone."

I wasn't all that confident in what I said, but it seemed to do the job of calming Melody down. She sighed and muttered, "Okay."

Sage didn't say anything. She just focused her gaze on the ground like she often did and grumbled something that sounded like, "If the Untrained…responsible… I'll kill them."

It didn't take too much imagination to guess that she probably blamed the UnTrained for what happened to Rain. After all, we're here because they were messing things up. Where many people could relate to how they wanted to change stories, Sage always felt resentment against them. Resentment had warped into blind hatred since the accident in her last mission. It's not like I could blame her, though. What the UnTrained did to her I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.

And she'll have to suffer through the loss of yet another friend, if Rain is really dead. Which she's not. Melody and I would have to go through it with her, _if_ that were to happen, so at least she'd have more people to help her than last time.

"Tate?" Sage asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. Sage was staring at me with her usual creepily blank expression. Melody was now sitting up with a small, tired smile playing on her lips.

"What?" I dumbly asked.

Melody's smile grew slightly larger. Sage shook her head and said, "I asked if you had any sort of plan to get inside the School for Girls. I have no plan and Melody doesn't have one either."

Yep. I got some extra time to come up with a plan and I completely wasted it.

"Err… I got nothing." I admitted.

Sage let out a sigh. "Well, we have to do something."

"Maybe," I said, the gears in my head grinding as hard as they could, "The answer is simpler than we think. Chances are we can walk up there in what we have on," I gestured to our modern attire of T-shirts and jeans, "without raising suspicions. If I remember right, girls dressed crazily in this book."

Sage and Melody both gave me an are-you-crazy look, before Sage said, "That's a good way to get killed. It's too risky."

"And the girls in the school could ask us where we got the clothes. That's another thing," Melody said.

"We could say that they're a fashion trend from a far away world. We're technically not lying," I said.

Sage pulled an odd face, and then said, "That's a terrible excuse. It just leads to more questions."

_True, true, _I thought. But what other options did we have? All of our memories of the book were hazy at best and there was no Rain to remind us of what the characters will and won't believe. She had just read the book- she was our best chance. And she's gone. We would have to take risks. There's just no other way around this.

"You know," Melody said, standing up, "We could just give you guys a makeover."

Sage rolled her eyes at Melody's idea before saying, "We have no supplies. How would that be possible?"

Melody mimicked Sage and rolled her eyes, which Sage looked slightly bothered by. "This is the only thing we've got so far, right? Just give me a shot- I have something special in mind." She put on a large, mischievous smile.

I'm scared of this girl.

**Author's Note: Umm… 'm sorry that I didn't post this chapter on time…**

**Ever/Sage/Redmark: It was due DAYS ago!**

**Shoutout to GeminiCraziqueen for reviewing!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rain: Bugs Are Evil

**Hey peoples! It's Ever, back from the dead! :D Apologies for being uber later, and without further or do, here's ya chapter!**

I do not like bugs. I have never been good at those hang-from-these-high-up-metal-bars at recess, and let's not even get me started on rope climbing in gym. I also really don't like falling.

OBVIOUS FACT: A swarm of butterflies + one Raina-Anne 'Rain' Mason attempting not to die an untimely death by holding onto a not-so-lovely vine = ONE VERY SCARED FALLING RAIN.

As I fell, I saw people stare down at me from their stations, some with wonder, others with amusement, and even a few had a look of disdain. Those were boys. I remembered that I was in the second, the sexist-not-cliché book.

Oh. And I just have to fall right past a group of boys swinging on their own vines. _Just act natural_, my grandmother would have said. So would Aunt Becca.

OBVIOUS FACT: It's a tad hard to be natural when you happen to be free-falling and are terrifyingly terrified.

But of course, it's only natural when one of the said boys reached out and grabbed my flailing wrist. It felt like my arm was going to be ripped from its socket. "Well, well, well." The boy drawled, (Like every cliché villain _ever_.) still holding my wrist in a vise-like grip. I was trembling from almost falling, and stared up at him, my eyes wide.

He was ghostly pale, with spiky black hair, and purple eyes. Typically I find purple eyes neat, but in this case, not so much. It was partly because I knew who it was. And partly because he held my life in his hands. (It was technically my wrist, but you know what… OH! And it was Aric, by the way.)

They didn't talk to me directly the rest of the way, except to laugh when I occasionally freaked out and shrieked or whimpered. Hey, I'll admit it. I was scared. I was only an advanced Junior Book Jumper who was all alone and who's only skill was talking, and right now, my voice had abandoned me.

And while you can know absolutely everything about the book, it gets unpredictable when you actually go inside it.

They decided to question me as soon as they landed at the School for Boys. The castle was black and run-down, with the disgusting moat. I flinched as we crossed it because the crocodiles kept snapping at my feet.

A few guards led me down to the dungeon, which, honestly was a bit of a relief, as the rest of the castle's putrid smell was enough to even make the most nose-blind get cleaning. I wondered if Sophie and Agatha had come yet.

Some smaller boys tied me up to a broken chair as if I could and would escape. These people really weren't very clever. Aric stood before me, his eyes glistening cruelly in the dark. "So," he began, "who are you and why aren't you training with your girlfriends at the School for Girls?"

I sucked in a shaky breath and started to talk. "Who am I? That's a bit of difficult question answer. It'd be a mighty long answer. And a bit of a personal one. And who says I even have friends? And if I do why do we have to be at the School for Girls with the Dean?" I said. Babbling was my skill. I could use this to my advantage.

Aric narrowed his eyes at me. I gulped, despite myself. He walked toward me threateningly. "Let's re-phrase that question. What's your name, sweetheart?" I've never heard anyone call someone 'sweetheart' so menacingly.

OBVIOUS FACT: Aric has really, really, really bad breath. I wish I had a breath mint to give him.

I sighed, trying to be confident. I remembered what the Doctor had said in one episode of Doctor Who: _Walk around like you own the place._ I couldn't exactly walk at the moment, but I could try to be as annoying as possible.

"I don't give my name out to strangers. Right now, I've got alarm bells going off in my head, ya know the ones? STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRAN-" He gripped my mouth with his hand. "Answer the _question._"

I smiled as nicely as I could once he let go. "Like I said, I don't give my name out to strangers." He raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me to go on. Baiting me. He is _so_ predictable.

"But," I went on, putting my fear that was hidden in the front of my voice and tinting it with bravado, "I think it would be rather rude of me not to give you something to call me. I am _your_ prisoner, after all. You can call me Rain."

He sighed. "That's one question down. I've got several more _Rain_. If this takes too long, I might have to resort to this Bug Jinx." My eyes must have widened because he grinned. "And I don't think you'd like that." I nodded. "I don't think I would either." He frowned a little, but stopped and smiled as he relished the power he now had over me. "Good. Let's begin."

It took the guy at least 2 hours to get through the thing.

OBVIOUS FACT: I did not enjoy the experience. Oh, and the Bug Jinx is truly horrible.

I answered all the rest of the questions in the same spirit as the first one, and by the end, I think he was tempted to use the Bug Jinx. Again. He'd used it once when I'd frustrated him too much. The Jinx made you believe that they were bugs crawling over you, and if it was strong enough (which this was not) attracted bugs to you.

He threw me in my cell personally. I took a compliment to that, while looking out for Tedros and possibly Tristan. Since Aric wouldn't actually answer any of my questions, I had no idea when in the world we were, and therefore had to pretend I knew nothing.

I looked around the dungeon. I was sweaty and gross, trapped by sexist ruthless boys, and alone.

OBVIOUS FACT: This is not a good situation.

Where were Sage, Tate, and Melody? They couldn't just leave me like this. And where did the butterflies go who started this whole thing in the first place?

**OKAY! HEY! I'm really, really sorry for waiting sooo long to post this and I'm sorry if it sucks miserably. **

**Thank you to guest for reviewing, and for everyone who's followed, favorited, and even viewed! We have over 200 views, thanks to you lot! Well, see ya at the start of the cycle! ~ Ever**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sage: Melody's Horrible Plan

**Hey guys! Sage here! I know this is up pretty quick but ideas for this chapter have been sitting in my mind for like a month now because somebody (cough Ever cough) took forever to upload her chapter! Have fun reading darlings, and thanks for all of the views!**

If I wasn't so set on finding Rain and getting her back, I would have murdered Melody for the mere suggestion of her idea. Unfortunately, however, being previously traumatized by loosing people on a mission can make you willing to do a lot more than you'd think. Melody's great idea had been to find girls outside of the castle wearing princess attire, attack them (aka have Sage do it), and grab their clothes. Now as I'm sure you've realized, _taking clothing_ requires the physical act of removing the articles from the victim. Seeing as neither Tate nor I were about to do _that_, we made Melody a deal. Melody would distract the victims, Tate and I would surprise attack and tie up the girls, and Melody would do the very terrifying act of stealing clothing. Just the thought made me want to simultaneously throw up and punch Melody.

The three of us soon realized that the hardest part of this would be actually _finding_ girls from the school, outside. After about thirty minutes of awkward hiding and running around, we found a group of four girls hanging by their lonesome by a nice shady tree. Little did they know their little picnic outing was about to go very wrong. I sized them up, thinking of the best way to take them down. I noticed that they were all wearing a uniform, matching fancy white dresses with butterfly emblems pinned to their shoulder. I groaned, highly upset that I would have to wear a dress for the next few days of this mission. Melody looked at me and rolled her eyes. "No chickening out!" she said, and stepped out of the bushes, strolling naturally towards our victims with a smile on her face.

Surprisingly, the plan worked pretty well. Melody chatted them up, and soon the five were having an animated conversation. Tate and I decided that just grabbing them would be the best way to go instead of fighting, we were out numbered and these girls didn't look completely wimpy, so that's what we did. Soon they were tied up on the ground, shouting and struggling. I almost had to stuff a sock in one of their mouths. She just wouldn't shut up! That would have been horrible though, seeing as I wear the same shoes every day and only own three pairs of socks, which I don't wash as often as I should. I usually forget to wash them; my brother sweats through enough clothing for the both of us. After our job was done, Tate and I simply walked away, back the way we came. We waited in a circle of dense trees and brush for Melody. I was about to talk with Tate when Melody stepped through the ring of bushes.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully and tossed the each of us a dress. I felt my own eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "That's it?" I asked. "Just a 'here you go'? No traumatic aftermath?" I looked over at Tate; her face was more disgust than surprise, much more, actually. My face was more of a "I'm terrified of you" and Tate's was more "You are so strange that's gross you weirdo". Both worked. Melody looked back and forth between us, her head cocked to one side and a look of confusion on her face. "It wasn't hard." She said, still confused at our reactions. I just shook my head and told myself to let it go. "Alright... we should get changed then." None of us moved. Melody and Tate laughed, and we all moved to separate corners of the brush.

It was really awkward changing. I was going to have to wear my combat boots with my dress because there were no other shoes, but I was still going to have to take my shoes off in order to remove my skinny jeans. I was starting to regret agreeing to Melody's plan. When I finally finished changing I looked down at myself and sighed in defeat. It sure isn't jeans and a t-shirt, but at least it isn't a ball gown. I can deal with a regular dress, especially since this one was basically a sheet on me. It was too wide, but not too long. When I turned around, I noticed Tate had a much similar problem, only much worse. She was tall, really tall, and the dress could have qualified as a long shirt instead of a dress. That, at least, made me feel better.

After much being forced to listen to a lot of complaining from Tate about the dress, and being threated with death for not caring, Melody and I finally managed to drag Tate out of the woods and to the doors of the School for Good and Evil. "This castle is very unnecessarily fancy." Tate griped. I let my annoyance show on my features. Melody smiled though, and disagreed with her. "I think it's beautiful!" I rolled my eyes, getting more and more annoyed by the second. "And I don't really care because the castle's exterior design has nothing to do with our mission." I pushed between the two of them and trudged forward, just to stop at the sound of a voice yelling in the distance. It sounded familiar. Rain? Rain! I whipped around and looked at Tate and Melody. "Rain!" Tate said, terrified.

We all ran in the direction of her voice, realizing too late it was coming from the dissembled School for Boys. We only noticed when we all just about fell off the old, now broken, crossing bridge and into the expanse below. "Oh crap." Crap indeed, I thought. Melody looked at Tate, nodding in agreement. We all tried to peer over the crumbling ledge, just to hit an invisible force field in front of us. Jumping back, we looked up to find ourselves staring back at us. This time Melody was the one to speak. Well, it was more of a whisper. "Oh no. I had totally forgotten about this."

**Yay! Chapter done! How are the girl's going to get past themselves? I don't know! Leaving that to the next person to figure out cause I'm mean :D k bye! **


End file.
